Goodnight Lullaby
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Kaoru is in love with his brother, but Hikaru confesses his love to Haruhi, so Kaoru runs away. Sorry for terrible summary. One-shot, Kaoru POV


**Goodnight Lullaby**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

**A/N I'm writing this even though I have exams cause school made it so that we randomly have a week off during the way this is probably going to be one of my more terrible ones so there's warning, and this is terribly short so I apologise.  
><strong>

**A one-shot inspired by the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. No major plot, really, I just wanted to try to convey the emotions and feelings of the song through Hikaru and Kaoru and end in a rather more poetic style. ****I hope you guys like it, and I hope all those of you who read my other fics don't mind this change of anime/manga. Kaoru POV, italics is third-person, underline is flashback. Sorry for strangely and randomly short paragraphs and almost non-sensical sentences... it's for effect... etc :p**

"Haruhi... I love you." Hikaru smiled radiantly, the boss hearing this fully, he finally understood.

I... I shouldn't be feeling this. I... I should be happy for him. My brother is truly happy. Since we were born I've never seen him smile this much. For once, he's hatched out of our egg... the egg that's kept us isolated from the world... the egg that's kept us together forever. I shouldn't be so sad... I should be waving him goodbye from our egg with the same radiant smile as his.

"H-Hika..." I whispered, my voice hoarse from shock.

But I can't.

Tears began to well up in my eyes as my fist clenched in my pocket.

My head is shrouded with hate and anger for them both, especially Haruhi. I don't know why. I don't know why I would hate my best friend (after Hikaru), the only person to reach our little egg. To seep through our shell. The only person to ever understand us both and care about us. The only person who's made my Hikaru happier than I have.

H-Hikaru... why? W-what did I do?

"What did I do?"

I pushed through the two, shoving her with force, as I ran away. Away from the pain. A pain I couldn't explain.

"_What's wrong with Kaoru?" Hikaru shouted, angry and furious, seemingly not at all affected by his 'confession' to Haruhi, "Why has he been like this?" _

"_Hika-chan... don't you get it?" Mitsukuni said oddly seriously, "Haru-chan?"_

"_You idiot," She replied coldly "You're worse than Tamaki-senpai!"_

"_Eeeeh?"_

_..._

"_Kaoru..."_

I didn't realise it but as I ran, tears began to fall down my cheeks and I was crying. I've never cried this much before. When I cry I sob and weep but now I was silent. My eyes were red and my cheeks were wet with tears.

"K-KAORU!" I heard someone yell and the sound of footsteps soon followed.

I kept running and soon it began to rain. Under the cover of green leaves and branches, I shrank into the darkest recesses of a tree, curling into an insignificant, little ball, too selfish to deserve to be seen. The coldness sharpened the pain I felt in my heart.

"W-why...?"

It wasn't just anger or hate I felt... I think it was... jealousy. Jealousy. Jealousy, even though I've always been with him. Always supported him. We've loved each other forever. Yet...

I felt a coat wrapped around me, and familiar arms around me. "Shh..." The familiar voice soothed, "Kaoru..." His smile like before. "Oh little brother..." He said, kissing my forehead, protecting me.

" I remember every time we were left alone, I would cry nonstop, but I would stop straightaway cause you were there to comfort me. You've always been there for me. I remember when you used to sing lullabies to get me to sleep, when we were little, every night. When I used to have nightmares you'd hold me and comfort me.

I always looked like the mature one, the responsible one. But actually you were the mature one, you always have been. I've always been the selfish one, keeping you all to myself. Even now I feel so much hate and anger and pain, just because you confessed your love to Haruhi, when I should be happy for you. I'm such a horrible brother." I could feel the pain in my chest, growing once again.

"Shh Kaoru." He said, tightly holding onto me. "You're not a horrible brother. I am. I've been such an idiot. You're my brother but I've never noticed it before."

"_He loves you Hikaru."_

"_I know that, Haruhi, he's my brother!"_

"_No you idiot!" She replied, "Isn't it obvious? He loves you more than as a brother Hikaru. He loves you so much more than that."_

"_W-what...?"_

"_For a year now I've seen the way you look at each other... god, why is everyone in the Host Club so oblivious to the most important details? And your 'love' for me; don't you get it? Hikaru, this 'love' isn't real, I know cause you're doing this so that Tono-senpai realises his own idiocy, right? Look, I've seen you and Kaoru together, you're beyond happy whenever he's around, I've seen how you look at him."_

_Hikaru stood in shock and finally realised it. His eyes began to water at the realisation... "Kaoru..."_

As I looked up, I could see the same tears down the same cheek, but also the same radiant smile. "H-Hika... I have to tell you... I... I love you... more than as a br-..."

I was interrupted by his soft lips, comforting me with a kiss. I could feel his gentle fingertips across my skin, wiping away my tears, his warming breath upon my shivering head.

_The rain raged on, the strong winds swaying the trees, the night sky covered by clouds.  
><em>

"I know bro'..." His cheeks blushed rose and he held my hand gently as I rested against him. "Me too."

_Kaoru__ smiled and wept soft tears. Hikaru began to hum a gentle, swaying lullaby, his sweet, melodic voice slowly enticing his little brother to doze. Kaoru's red hair smelled of sweet sakura, while his head rested in the crevice of Hikaru's shoulder. "Hikaru..." He whispered as he slowly melted into sleep in Hikaru's strong brotherly hold.  
><em>

"_Well, I finally figured out why you always want us to sleep naked, eh Kaoru, you dirty pervert."_

_As Hikaru soon followed suit, he whispered quietly "I love you too, little Kaoru." _

_When the Host Club finally found them, they were totally asleep, drool escaping their radiant smiles. Two twins, two __**lovers**__, sat, sleeping sweetly, under the storm above the trees._

**A/N ****Sorry for the shortness and probably terribleness of this one-shot but I just wanted to try a different style. So I really hope you guys enjoyed it, I'd be really grateful if you guys could review as well, though this is probably really terrible and too fast :p so any criticisms or flames would help me improve :D**

**Till next time,**

**JJ 3**


End file.
